


The Guiding Fire

by Kissanminttu



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Feelings, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, pure soft with some, sleeping problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/pseuds/Kissanminttu
Summary: Under Alexstrasza’s wing, Alleria sleeps soundly





	The Guiding Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/gifts).



> Here some Short Soff for all the Soff Gays, especially for you Rey.  
> And Thank You Olive for helping me with GRaMmAR ♡

Sleep could not find Alleria Windrunner. The air sneaking from the open balcony was gentle, dancing slowly with the red curtains. Despite a quiet torch easing the darkness of the room, shadows played in Alleria’s mind. She was kept in the hold of whispers and images that made her turn and gasp, denying the night’s rest from her.

Beside her, the awakened Dragon Queen watched. The restless spirit of the ranger was filling the space. Anxiety, frustration, and fear clung to the undeserving woman, rising sweat and shivers to her skin. She wasn’t unconscious, but not quite awake either. It was a vexing state to be in.

Alexstrasza let her hand fall from the sunlight blonde hair she had been petting.

“ _My heart_ …” She whispered, hardly audible, before closing the distance they had gained by Alleria’s continuous stirring.

Alleria flinched as the Dragon Queen’s form found hers, the abundant softness and heat giving her instant solace. Her blue eyes opened, a fretful gaze lingering in them, dampened by tears that had not yet fallen.

Alexstrasza embraced her in the night’s silence, a hand reaching for her front and wandering there with serene strokes. The contrast between their skin was noticeable, the radiating warmth of the Dragon Queen’s melting into hers. Alexstrasza was never cold and Alleria was certain it was because of the size of her heart. So great and generous, so open and loving.

The Queen’s fingers came to draw the shapes of her breasts, her touch erasing any worry heaving within Alleria’s chest. The darkness was powerless in the light of Alexstrasza. Its only option was to retreat. The Dragon Queen purred by the ranger’s ear, one of Alleria’s favorite sounds, as her face nuzzled into the ranger’s neck and her touch venturing further.

She reached between Alleria’s thighs, thumb brushing the soft patch of hair along the way. Alleria was exhausted, but the Queen’s treat was welcomed. Alexstrasza had a plan for bringing her to relaxation.  Alleria’s hips moved against her front as the Queen’s hand cradled her mound. The ranger needed no more than few kisses and nibbles around her neck, all close to her ear, to almost completely forget the state she had just tossed around in for hours.

Alleria whimpered. The way Alexstrasza’s hand rubbed her was too loving; her senses were drowning in rosiness. A soft pink hue shown on the tips of her ears. So little, and she was dripping, her griefs far away banished. The Dragon Queen was more than miraculous.

“I-I don’t deserve you,” fell quietly from Alleria’s lips. She would never be able to repay the amount of selfless love and care Alexstrasza granted her daily.

“You deserve me and all the love in the universe, _Alleria,_ ” two fingers slipped between her while the Dragon Queen spoke. A sigh escaped Alleria’s lungs, pleased and dreamy. When the Queen used her name, it was even more special. Alleria loved how softly it rolled from her tongue, yet it was still firm enough to make it clear that Alexstrasza was not bargaining about the subject.

She was the most patient lover, handling Alleria ever so slowly, without any other rush or care. Their figures intertwined, the Queen’s feet among hers, chasing away the cold from her toes. Another hand then pushed its way under Alleria’s side. Alexstrasza massaged her cleavage, fingertips running intentionally over her blushing nipples. Alleria turned her head to kiss the Dragon Queen, catching glimpses of Alexstrasza’s burning eyes and the smile that always showed how fond she was of the elf.

_Nothing_ could harm Alleria in the arms of the Dragon Queen.

“A-Alexstrasza…”

Alleria breathed heavily out of satisfaction. It didn’t take her long to find it. Alexstrasza’s touch was her greatest weakness, getting her heart to race and her body to tremble whenever they collided. The endless warmth and tenderness simply overwhelmed Alleria. The war mongering world had not let her experience such love before. Here, she felt safe, more than anywhere else.

“I love you, my ranger,” Alleria heard, as a kiss was pressed to her shoulder.

Alexstrasza withdrew, but only so that she could caress the elf’s skin. Her fingertips caressed the scars on her back, traced the outlines of her muscles, and formed the familiar shapes of flowers and trees.  Every trait, thought, emotion – all of Alleria was important to Alexstrasza. The Dragon Queen was not afraid of the void.

In Alexstrasza’s embrace, Alleria’s eyes slowly fell shut. She didn’t resist sleep. It was okay to let herself rest. The nightmares would not find her again that night.

Her dreams had a safe path to tread on, lit up by the Dragon Queen’s fire. 

♡

**Author's Note:**

> :') Pls somebody cuddle me.


End file.
